


Under A Shining Sky

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Sad Ending, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's preparing for the worst day of his life and the sun is shining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Shining Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleromancy/gifts).



> Because cleromancy wanted heartbreak and I broke my own to do so.

The tie is thick and strong in Jon's hands, a rich purple colour that looks like the colour of royalty, too bright to be the hue of a bruise, even if it feels like one, wrapped soft and gently warm against his palms and knuckles.

The sun behind the curtains is bright, and Jon knows, bitterly, that there is a beautiful morning behind the window, a beautiful day awaiting under a sky that is shining. Jon is stood in front of the hotel room's mirror, his new suit dark and pressed to within an inch of its life, and Jon is aware that he looks handsome, that he will look very good arm-in-arm with Sansa as they head the happy couple down the aisle.

A knock at the door shakes Jon from his reverie and he opens it to find Sam on the other side, his own suit neat and perfect and looking so fucking perfect Jon wants nothing more than to rip his suit free and kiss him until their lips are sore and their clothes are mussed and Jon tells Sam that -

"You ready? Car'll be here in ten minutes." Sam asks, jovial and nervous and excited.

"Yeah," Jon manages gruffly, "just... struggling with the tie."

Sam grins, pulling Jon's hand until they're standing in front of the mirror, Sam positioned behind Jon so he can take the tie from Jon's hand and begin to tie it for him. "Come here."

"So. Big day." Jon manages, awkwardly. Sam's breath is warm against the back of Jon's neck and he has to fight every impulse not to lean into that touch or shiver because Sam is a soon to be married man.

Married to Jon's _brother_ nonetheless.

Robb has always been the golden boy - the eldest son, the talented lawyer, the tall, handsome, popular guy who was a natural at anything he tried. Jon had brought Sam home as a friend, someone who had intergrated seemlessly with the Starks, and Robb had just... taken him. From Jon.

Not that Sam isn't doing this against his own free will. Jon is sure that Sam loves Robb with all his heart, just as Robb does Sam, and it's that which is tearing a hole in Jon's heart because he's been in love with Sam for years and - _shit,_ he didn't even know Sam was into guys, his only past experience was with this girl Gilly in high school.

And then all of a sudden, Robb and Sam were dating, and spending time together and Sam admitting to Jon that he likes his brother, and Jon had to smile and say he approved when - when all he's wanted is for Sam to be _his_.

Sam wraps the purple silk around a finger, slipping it into a knot under the crisp white of Jon's shirt collar. "Big day indeed. Kind of nervous, I'll be honest, up since five o'clock, but Robb rang me and calmed me down and there's plenty of time between the dinner and the evening do, so I can grab a nap."

"Not even tired then?"

"Running on adrenaline." Sam grins. He smoothes his hands over Jon's shoulders once he's finished the tie, tugging the jacket so the fine lines smooth up once more, Sam and Jon's heads pressed close together.

It _breaks Jon's heart_ to see how fucking _good_ they look together like this. As if it's their wedding day, not Robb and Sam's.

"Thanks. I'll be down in a second." Jon says, moving away towards his bed, moving anywhere he can hide his flushed face and guilty eyes.

"Alright." Sam pats his shoulder once more, smiling, before heading out of the room and closing his door. Jon sags against the window, eyes flittering closed.

Their wedding would have been different - relaxed, on a beach, no fuss, no tight clothes. Them being them. Jon enjoys the fantasies once more, for the last time.

As if there will ever be a last time, his mind oh-so-helpfully supplies. Jon rubs at his eyes and stands, straightening his suit once more. He needs to look good, after all. He doesn't want to let either of them down, Robb or Sam, no matter how deep his wound is hurting.

Jon pauses, and then heads out of the hotel room, towards the worst day of his life.


End file.
